


Whispers in Your Heart

by howlingautumn (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howlingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow is not afraid of storms. Not really. He revels in them usually, the wind, rain, and ozone soaking into his skin and making him feel alive. Tonight though, is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is a little ficlet about young Jon Snow. Read and review, if you wish. Also, ages are changed just a tad.

Jon Snow is not afraid of storms. Usually, he revels in them, the rain, wind, and ozone soaking into his skin and making him feel alive. Tonight though, is different. He is nervous. Every nerve in his six year old body is thruming with anxiety. His dark curls are plastered to his forehead. Jon, though unusually sensitive for his age, cannot quite place his finger on what is wrong. 

He does know, however, that his siblings, his half-siblings, will be cuddled together in their father's and Lady Stark's bed. Safe and warm. Jon Snow decides to wander a bit, hoping that maybe he will see Father or Uncle Ben wandering too and they will gather him up and hold him close in a hug and kiss him and smooth his curls back from his forehead. He hopes this, glad that being a . . . bastard allows him the liberty to walk Winterfell. 

Eventually he stumbles upon his uncle and his father speaking in hushed tones within a small alcove off a kitchen. On any other night he would find it strange, but with the winds raging and his head muddled, he just watches. Silent and patient. In the morning, when the servants are gossiping among themselves, they will remark on how purple the young Snow's usually dark eyes looked in the firelight, dismissing it as a trick of the light, though some will hold onto that conversation, and say in years to come, when the light is right, his eyes simply blaze in violet tones. 

Uncle Ben is gripping Father's shoulder now, for he, even more so than his elder brother is tactile even without realizing. Father bows his head, avoiding the gaze of Benjen. And when wetness seeps from his eyes, they hold each other up. Jon wants to leave. He wants to run. His feet are slow though, this night. And so, he waits. 

When Eddard finally turns around and sees his youngest son with hazy eyes all he can do is swallow hard. He remembers earlier that day when Robb had made Jon play war, they had fought hard with wooden swords, and Jon had won. But, Robb, as sweet as the boy is, couldn't stand to lose. So he ran around Jon in circles, yelling, "Mad King, Mad King, Jon is the Mad King!" Play as it was, Ned couldn't help but hurt as Jon started saying, "I am not the Mad King, Robb! I am not the Mad King!" His brother is looking at his nephew peculiarly. Like he is the Mad King. Or maybe, that sadness in Benjen's eyes is because the Heir to the Targaryen throne looks too much like a Stark for him to bare it. Ned does not know. This thought, he does know though, Jon is . . . 

Jon stands under the scrutiny of Father and Uncle without even a fidget. When Uncle Ben finally picks him up he holds on tight. Allowing himself to rest against a strong shoulder, Jon drifts off to sleep. Still, he can't bring himself to tell them about the nightmare that drove him to walk the halls. 

His dreams twist and turn, they fill his head with chants of "Mad King, Mad King, Mad King!" They light his body on fire and he cannot feel the flame and that frightens him. He wants to scream and later he is sure he does when dragons crawl from his bones and the wolf howls so lonely to the moon that his chest aches hard. Jon Snow the boy starts to melt. 

And, later, he cannot say he doesn't remember. 


End file.
